1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to archery sights, and more particularly pertains to an adjustable one pin sight guard sight, as to modify most common conventional bow sights that accepts the standard u-shaped sight guard. When attached and set up properly to a bow sights side plate, the archer will be able to take all of the advantages of a more modern one pin bow sight without having to change their whole sight. It is in the best interest of the archer to have the flexibility of such sight for target shooting or hunting situations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The most common bow sight used in the past, and still being used today is the multi-fixed pin sights. These sights employ a plurality of sighting pins fixed in a horizontal position on a slotted side plate attached to the bows riser. The archer sights the bow by using a peepsight attached to the string of the bow, he then sights through a small hole in the peepsight and aligns the fixed pin with the target. The pins are arranged in a vertical order as to yardage, using a lower pin forces the archer to raise his or her bow arm for achieving correct arrow trajectory over longer yardage. The advantage of this setup is, there no need for adjusting pins once setup. This may be ideal for the bowhunters, who's movements are limited during hunting situations.
Today, in the fast growing sport of 3D target archery, archers compete by shooting at realistic 3D foam animals set out in unknown distances in a natural setting. Archers using the multi-fixed pin sights or other sighting devices which employ a plurality of fixed sighting points are limited in accuracy, the fixed points or pins are usually set in five or ten yards increments, any target that falls between these set points is guess work when sighting the bow. For example, a target estimated at 32 yards, the archer must then hold the 30 yard pin high or the 35 yard pin low when sighting his bow. This has a resulting effect on the archers score.
More intricate and complex devices have been designed in the prior art in order to overcome various problems related to the multi-fixed pin sights, sights such as the Frydenlund U.S. Pat. No. 3,487,548, Watson U.S. Pat. No. 4,532,717, Greene U.S. Pat. No. 322,303, Martin U.S. Pat. No. 5,001,837, and Toxonics U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,560. These sights utilizes a single moveable sighting point in which the archer adjusts to the relationship of the estimated yardage of the target. The Sparkman U.S. Pat. No. 4,999,919 uses rubber bands on a sight guard to provide breaking lines to aid the archer in aligning the target, or "boxing" in. The problem with this setup, is the cluster of pins used with the rubberbands could confuse the archer on long distance shots. Drawbacks to the single moveable point sights, include, hand and finger movement during hunting situations, high costs and time consuming setups with the more complex models.
Various archery sights have been disclosed in the prior art, each of which addressing a particular problem and in some instances complicating the matter somewhat. There still exists the need for a simple inexpensive bow sight to utilized in both hunting and target archery.